Summer Heat
by liliofthevaley
Summary: "Summer had definitely just become his favorite Season"


**Summer Heat**

Henry really hadn't meant to be gawking out the window for the past 5 minutes, but it really wasn't his fault. Honestly, it wasn't. He has been innocently on his way to his lab when he looked out the window and was forced to do a double-take.

Lying on a beach towel, on one of those plastic chairs, with sunglasses on, her hair in a pony-tail and headphones, was Kate. Sun tanning. In a black bikini that did absolutely nothing to cover up her body. There was just no way poor Henry could have resisted.

So he stayed there, leaning against the window frame, gawking down at her. He considered the many, many reasons why this was wrong, including the fact that she would totally beat him up if she found out, and when he had finally convinced himself to go away and get a life – maybe take a cold shower as well – Kate decided she would turn around and lie down on her stomach. Henry was pretty sure he had just groaned.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, having watched Henry for the past minute and wondering what could possibly have kept the man so entertained.

Coming to stand next to Henry, who acknowledged his presence with a quick flick of his eyes before continuing to stare out the window, Will turned to see for himself what was so captivating. Looking out and seeing Kate, Will couldn't help but smirk as he teased Henry.

"Dude…You've got it bad!" Will laughed, folding his arms and shaking his head. Although, if he were honest with himself, he had to admit that the vision Kate was providing wasn't at all bad on the eyes.

"Oh yeah?…Keep watching." Henry replied, eyes un-moving from the scene outside.

Will turned to look out the window again as another figure emerged into their line of sight. Brown hair also pulled back in a messy pony-tail, with some strands framing her face, a white towel wrapped around her hips and a bottle of sun-tan lotion in one of her hands was none other then Helen Magnus. Making her way over to where Kate lay and opening her towel to reveal the blue bikini underneath, she proceeded to lie down on the next chair.

Henry looked from the corner of his eyes and it was his turn to smirk as Will's mouth was hanging open and his eyes rather glazed over. _'And he was the one that had it bad? Ha, yeah right!'_

"Hey, quit gawking, she did raise me you know" Henry teased, bumping Will's shoulder.

Will turned to look at Henry "That's practically asking for a MILF joke, you do know that, right?"

"Yo, dude, TMI. I don't want to know what you think about her…" Henry shook his head, trying to clear away those thought.

"You started it…" Will mumbled, as both boys turned their glances back outside.

The girls stayed sun-tanning for a while, Kate rocking out to her headphones, while Magnus read a book. When Will was about to suggest that they should probably leave before the Big Guy caught them staring, Kate took a headphone out and turned to Magnus, saying something.

Will and Henry both watched mesmerized as Magnus put her book away, stood up and grabbed the sun-tan lotion, making her way to Kate's chair. They watched in silence, eyes opening and jaws falling as Magnus then proceed to _ever so slowly_ pass the sun-tan lotion on Kate, first down her back, giving Kate a small shoulder rub as she did so. Even from their distance the boys could see the look of content on Kate's face as she sighed softly.

Magnus continued her ministrations, getting lower and lower on Kate's back as Will and Henry's eyes were glued to her every move. Somebody groaned, Henry didn't know if it had been him or Will, but he found that at this moment, he didn't really care. Sure, he had never thought about Magnus _that_ way, but he dared anyone to describe the scene in front of them as anything other then 'Hot as Hell'.

Henry was pretty sure Will was having an even harder time with this then he was, especially when Magnus finished rubbing the sun-tan lotion on Kate and she turned sideways to stare up at Magnus, smiling. Magnus leaned her head down to say something and both boys found themselves instinctively leaning closer to the window as well, noses and foreheads touching the glass.

They saw Kate laugh and shake her head as Magnus smiled and brought her hand onto Kate's shoulder, causing her to assume the _'oh so cheeky smirk'_ Kate was always so fond of wearing. Magnus lifted her head a bit and looked around, spotting nothing, she slowly began lowering her head again.

Henry was dying. That was the fact right there, he couldn't tear himself away from the scene and suddenly the room had become a lot more hotter then when it had originally started. He watched transfixed as Magnus kept lowering her head, until she was almost-

Something yanked him back and suddenly Henry wasn't staring out the window anymore, instead, he was looking up at a very annoyed Biggie holding him and Will by their collars, away from the window. Henry stared up at Biggie with a look of incredibility as Will outright gaped at him. Biggie just looked at them serious and after a dismissive head slap to each, turned down the corner with Will as his side, trying his hardest not to pout.

Henry gave the window one last longing look and made his way towards his room. A cold shower was seriously in order. Maybe he should just stay there for the rest of the day. But one thing was certain, Summer had definitely just become his favorite season.

******- The End -**


End file.
